


The RealLife Situation

by SoraShiro001



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Beau and Artyrom are the team's parental figure, Gen, Mental Health Issues, OCD and PTSD mentions, Oliver is the trio's emotional support bastard just for momentarily, Renn is childish (kinda), Roxie is a kid in her heart, WTF ARE U DONG UBI?!?!, When Fandom and Reality Meet Each Other, but oh well it happens, fluffy as cottonball, no shipping unfortunately, only friendships, tbh idk how this story will be in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-08 00:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraShiro001/pseuds/SoraShiro001
Summary: NTarTK, a newcomer team to R6S Pro-League event, somehow clawed their way to semifinal. To make things even crazier, Ubisoft planned something for them. Boy, oh boy, they didn't prepare for this...NTarTK Members in nutshell:Renn, along with Roxie: *Contemplating life*Oliver, as explained by Roxie: "MA'AM, HE'S MY EMOTIONAL SUPPORT BASTARD!!!"Beau and Artyrom, as explained by Renn: "Don't disrespect your elders, kids." "You shouldn't either."(Also available in FanFiction)





	The RealLife Situation

**Author's Note:**

> My friends told me about this site, so here I am. The story itself is not really a fanfiction (according to one of the reviews in FanFiction.net), but let's just say I'm stuck with it.
> 
> The only thing I've owned in this story is NTarTK themselves. The rest? Ubisoft and R6S communities themselves (Pro-league teams, artists, etc). Most of the foreign parts of the story are roughly translated with Google Translate, making them probably inaccurate.
> 
> Thanks for reading this.

Defusing a bomb was considered as simple for him. Climbing up to the top of his comfortable sniping spot at the front yard, he proned himself and took his trusty sniper rifle with red dot sight and thermal sensor. He saw his other teammates split and went to different ways. His leader activated the nanobots, signing that another contact with OPFOR is already made. Taking a deep breath, he aimed at the unfortunate Doc who got detected by his thermal sensor sight and…

_Click_.

"WFox took down ion the first kill for NTarTK, heating the last overtime match point moments!"

With a click of his gaming mouse, the crowds gone wild as the Italian player rushed down to another spot of sniping, holding his pistol to run faster. He took another route to the backyard stairs and rushed inside the basement of the familiar snowy Chalet. He crouched and walked slowly into the main stairs, pistol still aimed at his front. But he didn't realize a Valkyrie cam watching over him, as C4 landed in front of him and exploded.

"Mav from FaZe Clan making another smart decision to watch his cam at the right time." The commentator's voice even louder after Beau opened his noise-cancelling headphones. "I mean, look at the C4 throw to WFox's location, it's a perfect one!"

Meanwhile, Renn cursed under his breath as he kept getting Yokai'd. The German player boosted again with the nanobots, making the effect lasted much shorter. He rushed into the Trophy Room, finishing the _arschloch[1_] who owned the _scheiß[2]_ flying drone.

"And Polar strikes down someone from another list, this time Cameram4n!" Stated the man once again, the audience's cheers getting louder. At the same time, he tripped over a Kapkan trap, downing him. Both of the commentators and the audiences winced, and he felt the urge to slammed his hands to the keyboard, but Beau's pat on the shoulder stopped him. "What a stroke of bad luck he got there, and just as he got a kill too!"

As he held onto the bleeding point of his wound, he heard muffled footsteps from the kitchen hallway. As it's getting louder, he turned on his mic.

"P1ngu, you ready?" He asked his teammates who've gotten her hands onto the newly – reworked Lion, Roxie. She hummed, confirmed his question as he got killed with Kapkan's melee.

Lion's drone warning showed up on the top of every player's screen for 1 second, then buzzing down for 2 seconds. All of that is enough because the British player flashed Kapkan from the hole of the Trophy room and headshot him with her assault rifle.

"Looks like P1ngu got Polar's revenge there," the commentator chuckled in amusement, "She got Yoona off guard, striking down the FaZe Clan shorte-"

Roxie's Lion fell onto the ground dramatically, as Vigil stood up tall from proning, holding his trusty shotgun. But before the masked operator even left the room, Montagne melee'd him with his foldable shield. Renn watched the whole thing happened as quickly as Artyrom's smirk growing on the cams.

Some of the audience shrieked in amazement as both of the commentators couldn't hold their excitement. "What a moment! astro got destroyed by the ace of the opponent's team Husky as soon as he took down P1ngu! Someone, please clip that on Twitch!"

"Stay down _падла[3]_, you've been annoying to me enough." Muttered the Russian player through the mic, while the British player pouted, "What's wrong, _товарищ[4]_? You look disappointed." She shrugged his question and continued to watch him play.

"Last is Valkyrie, rushing down from 2nd Floor to the great room," The silent French player who took Ying as his current operator, Oliver, prone as the last defender ran past him. He threw his candela right at him and sprinted to the blinded last defender, but unfortunately got headshot by Valk's Deagle. "_Merde[5]_, he's in the dining room. Hurry up, _traînard[6]_!"

Following the French's callouts, he ran out from the kitchen hallway and threw his flashbangs at him, extending his shield. Bright, flashy lights enveloped the room, blinding both of them. 1 vs 1 clutching situation always the one which makes his heart racing like a madman, as adrenaline rushing through his veins and his instinct sharpened. As soon as the flash effect began to fade away, he aimed his revolver at his front and…

_Click_

The audience went wilder than before as he headshot the last member of FaZe Clan, bringing the end of their quarterfinals. Renn and Oliver hugging each other, bawling their eyes out of happiness, while Beau patted his back and Roxy huffed in relief. At this point, they realized something.

They've beaten one of the top-tier R6S Pro-League team with (2:1) on their first debut as a Pro-League Team, making them one of the strong newcomers.

Getting up from the gaming stations, both of the team went down to the stage as all of them shook each of their opponent's hands. The captain of FaZe Clan Leonardo Luis, shook Renn's hand as he patted the German's shoulder. "You have a good team," he smiled, "good luck, you'll need it."  
  


* * *

After some interview and picture-taking from most of the gaming websites they've heard of, they finally sat down on one of the merchandise stands, exhausted. Luckily for them, some of their friends found them.

…But that ain't enough without plenty of teases from them.

"Have you look at your kill cam, Oliver?" Dulcamarra **(a.k.a. the artist of "Doc's Adventure")** laughed as she smacked the French player's back hard. "It's hilarious when you really didn't expect Valkyrie fought back, and it was a lucky headshot too!"

Oliver pouted, "But I did help Artyrom's Montagne to beat his ass!"

"Yeah, you did assist me on candela and callouts," the Russian player munched on some grilled sausage Paddy **(a.k.a. SAU-SIEGE)** gave him, "But you didn't get any kill, you know? Even Roxie got one."

"First, Roxie saved my ass from getting caught proning back there," He pointed his portion of grilled sausage at the British player who now munched some fish and chips from a diner across the street, "Kapkan almost caught me after he killed Renn, but the drone caught him off guard."

Roxie sipped her iced tea before turning her face to Oliver, "I didn't know that."

Sun **(a.k.a. SunStark)** laughed, stopping her from sketching Lion further. "Heck, she's really new to teamwork, huh?"

"I'm literally the 3rd member after Oliver and Renn, you arsehole."

"And she's monitoring us just to stop us from exploiting some characters." Beau threw his now-empty pizza box to the nearest trashcan, "as expected from the official exploit hunter Ubisoft hired."

"Remember the first time Clash glitch was discovered?" Renn gulped down his water bottle, chucking it to the trash when it's empty. "She threatened us to not play as her until devs fixed it or she'll out from the team for good. Meanwhile, she helped the official devs to fix Clash up, but so far not yet."

"Sad indeed," Dulcamarra commented, munching her pop tarts, "many people exploited the glitch so much, the devs even have to shut down Clash, deployable shield, and claymores."

"Because of her work, Lion glitch got fixed right away even before known to the public." Said Oliver with his signature smirk, making both Dulcamarra and Sun perked up. "Gee, if I were those people who like Lion's character, I'll thank them many times," His smirk began to widen, "right, Dulca and Sun?"

Their reaction was priceless, really. Paddy laughed out loud as both of them hugged the British player with countless "thanks" to her. Roxie flustered a lot until she begged Artyrom to make them stop, which he did by pushing them away. All of them were having some good laughs, assuming that everything will be fine from now.

Little did they know, Roxie's laptop beeping softly inside their cottage.  
  


* * *

"What do you mean Kantoraketti ain't good enough, _arschloch[7]_?!"

"You told me JoyStiCK isn't that good, _blyat[8]_!"

The yelling match between Renn **(fan of Kantoraketti from G2)** and Artyrom **(fan of JoyStiCK from Empire)** heated up, while Oliver watching over the grill and Roxie chatting with Beau. Barbecuing in the middle of Canada's winter was never a good idea, until Artyrom and Beau showing up from outside, hands full of raw meat cutlets and plenty of seasonings. Fortunately, the cottage they've rented have their own backyard barbecue area.

"Oh, you guys haven't seen my new laptop yet?" Roxie's loud, excited voice stopped the yelling match, as the German and the Russian finally looked at the source of the voice. She rushed inside for a moment and back outside with her favourite laptop bag. Carefully, she brought out the content and turned it on. "I got as a reward from Ubisoft because I reported and fixed many glitches in the game." She took out her gaming mouse from the bag and connected it. "I mean, the graphics were insane and even the operators look so real! Even though I played in many various servers, but the ping is as stable as the others!"

All of those statements picked the Italian's interest. "Can I play Terrorist Hunt there?" He asked.

"Of course you can!" She shoved the laptop and the mouse to the front of Beau's table location, the screen showing up the animation of Operation Burnt Horizon. "Here you go, coach!"

The first thing the Italian saw was the account, set up as RealLife, making him chuckled. "You had some existential crisis,_ principessa[9]_?"

She pouted after hearing the Italian words. "Hey, I can't log out from that bloody account, okay? The devs said the account was permanently set in that."

He continued to chuckle as he loaded the Terrorist Hunt solo. Picking up Maverick, he checked the loadouts and surprised to see the exact one, except the skin. "Heck, you like my loadouts so much, don't you?"

"I don't know the best loadouts for him, so I copied yours."

Ignoring the British player, Beau jumped into Bomb mode of Terrorist Hunt – realistic at the infamous smoky Bartlett map. With experience in his pocket, he executed the CPU – controlled terrorists easily and planted the defuser, earning the win.

"Heya, did the meat got burned, Oliver?" Renn peeked out to the French player, only to be face-to-face with mouth-watering juicy steak and charred veggies salad brought by him. He shook his head, making the German player slightly panic. "So…what's burning right now?"

Both of them turned into the rest of them as they gathered themselves into Beau's playing scene. A slight sight of smoke from Roxie's laptop raised the French player's mental alarm. "Roxie, please say you have at least a cooler on the laptop."

"I have one, for fuck's sake." Her gaze hasn't averted from the screen.

"Yeah…I have bad news for you…" Oliver shut out the gas from the barbecue and threw them out into the pile of snow. Took out the flame extinguisher from the nearest wall, he pulled the safety pin and pointed the hose at the laptop. "Get out. _dépêcher[10]_."

But before he could react, Beau threw the laptop to the snow pile behind them as soon as he felt the laptop's heat gotten intense, landing beside the gas can. The laptop's cooler, now with visible smoke came out of it, began to melt the snow. Renn and the others ran inside their cottage, locking the door and stay as far as they can from it. Oddly enough, the smoke has gotten even thicker, but there's no fire.

Renn began to panic and Oliver tried to calm him down, while Roxie mourned about her laptop. Beau helped Oliver a few seconds after the German's breakdown, while Artyrom tried to cheer the British player. The situation just getting worse as they heard the sound of their backyard door gently knocked, making the German's hyperventilate even louder.

Trying to defuse the situation, Oliver put Renn under Beau's care and walked towards the door, peeking from outside through the peeking hole. There were plenty of voices outside and multiple sounds of boots crunching the snow. As he peeked the hole, all of the people wearing… military uniforms? And it's not just any military uniform, because those people triggered his artist's sense.

Are these people cosplayers? He thought while he opened the door, revealing a man with black FBI SWAT uniform complete with a black vest, combat boots, and American flag emblem stitched onto the right side. His messy black with few strands of grayish hair and his dark grey eyes staring directly at the French player, making him nervous.

"Uhh, sorry about the explosion, _monsieur[11]_…" He said, slowly glancing at the rest of his team, "We can give you some compensation for the damage of the backyard, but please don't kick us ou-"

"Ah, that's not what we're here for, sir." The man cut before he finished his sentence with hints of southern accent in every word he said. "We currently need a place to stay momentarily because of...stuff, can you let us stay for a bit?"

Oliver froze in place after hearing that voice. That man's voice is too familiar for him, as he heard that every time he plays R6S as Thermite. He even looks like the cutscenes version from Operation Outbreak, which both he and Renn agreed as the best season ever.

He screeched out loud before fainted.  
  


* * *

[1] German for "asshole"

[2] German for "shitty"

[3] **(Pronounced: padla)** Russian for "asshole"

[4] **(Pronounced tovarishch)** Russian for "comrade"

[5] French for "shit"

[6] French for "slowpoke"

[7] German for "asshole"

[8] Russian for "fucker"

[9] Italian for "princess"

[10] French for "hurry up"

[11] French for "mister"


End file.
